Zutara Week 2012: Day 2 momentous Tea
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Hopefully this batch of tea doesn't kill Katara.


**Byrke own's the parts you know they own.**

* * *

Day 2 Momentous

Tea

_Maybe it's time for a new hiding spot._

Cautiously, Katara had been tip towing around the large royal family beach home. Of all the days the rest of her friends had to go off to explore the island without telling her it had to be the day Zuko again wanted to try his hand in tea making.

Katara could see Zuko, with his back to her, standing in the middle of the training arena with a tray holding a tea pot and a cup. If he turned around her would spot her, it was risky moving from where she was to another location, but it would be worth it she could avoid his brew of poison. As softly as she could Katara placed her feet on the ground, not even daring to breathe too deeply she made her way from the vicinity. Just as she was far enough to make a clean get away she trip. Landing with a thud and an inelegant "uuf", Katara cursed the spirits and her luck (and her sanity because she was sure she hadn't fallen because of her own mistake, but because something had tripped her.)

"Katara. There you are. I've been looking around of you everywhere; I wanted you to taste the new batch of tea I made. I think it's better than the other 6 times I've tried."

Katara rolled over onto her back and covered her face. _If I can't see him, he can't see me._

"Uh, are you all right Katara?"

_Shoot_

Slowly Katara moved her hands from her face and was met with the expression that she was trying to avoid. It was innocent and hopeful, she was sure this was something Zuko had rehearsed with Aang because she didn't think he had the ability to make his face so sickeningly sweet.

She could make and exuse and hid away, but the look was working too well and it was too hard playing cat and mouse all day long. Before he could finish the breath he was taking to ask her again, Katara agreed.

Zuko reheated the tea in the pot then poured some out in the cup. Katara sat up, carefully removing the steaming mug; she gave the tea a generous amount of time to cool off. She could see Zuko's patients warring thin. _At least that weird happy guy Zuko thing is coming to an end._ She had run out of ways to stall so the only thing left to do was to place the porcelain to her lips and drink. The tea didn't smell too, but she screwed her eyes shut anyways and took a gulp.

Eyes popped open and was completely astonished. The tea wasn't bad, actually it was good which left her to regret letting it get so cold. Her face hadn't shown anything other than amazement so Zuko grew anxious.

"Is it that bad?" The deflated tone of Zuko's voice pulled back Katara's attention.

"Zuko, this is delicious." His head couldn't have snapped back up faster.

"Really? Because if it's bad, you can tell me to my face."

"Seriously, I like it." As Zuko starred at her warily, Katara quickly downed the rest then held out her cup for more to prove to his that she was being honest. A smile swept across his expression for a moment before he refilled her tea.

When the rest of the GAang came home later that day, Katara forced everyone to drink Zuko's brew, making it seem as though she were punishing them for leaving her alone with him. Everyone's reaction was eerily the same, astonishment then praise. Everyone gathered around the stairs that over looked to beach and spent the time drinking Zuko's tea and watching the sunset.

The sun finally went down and the tea ran out signaling it was time for everyone to get some rest. Zuko walked Katara to her room and they talked about how if Katara had never fallen, Zuko might not have gotten her to drink his tea and not have such a momentous day. Zuko thanked Katara for trying his tea and getting the others to drink it too. To Katara's surprise Zuko leant in to give her a hug, a thanks for letting him feel a part of their group. As she returned the hug, Toph walked by.

"You're welcome."

"For what, Toph?"

"Dunno."

Breaking the hug Katara started after her, but stumbled on something. When Zuko asked what happen, Katara pointed back at the spot that tripped her up. Zuko looked at the spot then at her quizzingly.

"Nevermind. Goodnight." Zuko went off to his room, Katara peered at the spot again, and then in the direction the blind Earthbender had traveled.

* * *

**Happy Day 2 everyone, looks like I made it. Procrastination is always an ever present force nevertheless. Let's see if I finish the week. ;)**

**Toph ships Zutara and I think Zuko's a bit ooc, but whatevuh it's Zutara week!**


End file.
